Phlegmatic
by 217
Summary: Part 2 to Stigmatic. What would have happened if Negan met Alice before the outbreak? Still recovering from the loss of Lucille, his indifference will be one of his many shortcomings that might push Alice away for good. Negan x OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Please read! If you have not read the fanfic "Stigmatic" this will spoil that work. I highly suggest you are up to date with that story before you start this one. This fic takes place before the outbreak, and it's not canon. It's canon with Stigmatic, and if you've read that fic, you know that my Negan was a motorcycle mechanic. Another thing of note. Alice and Negan have a seventeen age year difference, so while it might be more accepting in that story, she is only sixteen at the start of this one. You've been warned if that kind of stuff bothers you. In chapter 26 of Stigmatic, we find out that Alice actually knew Negan before the outbreak. I wanted to write a story based off that. There is a lot of smut in this story because Negan frequents the strip clubs often. Which also means my OC Joanna will be in this fic because they knew each other before the outbreak. Negan also knew my OC Tim so he'll be in it, as well. I'm going to be slow to update for now until I finish Stigmatic.**

* * *

"Negan, this Roadster is fudged."

I'm already irritated at this new mechanic. What kind of a grown fuck says fudged? I don't trust people that don't fucking swear. When he chucks my torque wrench to the side, my boss Tony steps in before I strangle this son of a bitch. "That's a two hundred dollar tool, you fuc-"

"Go get some air," Tony yells at me.

I fling open the side door a little more dramatic than I should.

Tony bitches as it closes on how he's going to take it out of my paycheck when I break the fucking thing.

There's a spot outback I like to sit and collect my-fucking-self. No one bothers me here. I have a seat on the picnic table and rub my brow. Jesus I'm fucking tired. I shouldn't be this fucking tired at thirty-three. My hands fucking hurt. My lower back aches. I furrow my brow, as my eyes narrow to slits. "The hell is that noise?" Probably something else that fucktard Blake went and made a mess of. I fish a pack of reds out of my shirt pocket. This was never a habit of mine until _her_. And she looked damn good doing it, too. There ain't a day that goes by that I don't think about her, and how easily she was taken from me. As I flick my thumb over the flint of the lighter, I turn my attention over my shoulder. The **fuck** is that noise?

"Negan," Tony shouts.

Guess I'm about to get my answer. I grumble, shoving the cigarette back into the soft pack. Is this a fucking joke? I stand in the garage, waiting for someone to tell me what the fuck is going on.

Tony points at the front driver wheel of a brand new Cadillac.

"No goddamn way I'm touching that shit." That fucking car is worth more than I make in a year.

"I ain't gonna tell you again about your mouth," Tony gripes, pointing at the customer that I didn't even see.

I clear my throat, and walk around to see the damage.

"Shouldn't be long, miss," Tony informs the girl before going to have a smoke.

Oh, sure, yeah. As long as he ain't fucking doing the work. "Customers aren't allowed in the garage." I squat down, and try to see what in god's name this girl has done to her car. We're a bike shop. We don't have the equipment for cars. There's barbed wire wrapped all in the wheel well. "You plow into a fence?" Why am I still talking to her? She shouldn't even be in here.

"Debris spilled from the bed of a farm vehicle."

This isn't some simple bullshit. This is going to take me hours.

"May I be of assistance?"

I walk over to Tony's office and open the door, pointing inside.

She clutches tightly onto her books and has a seat on the sofa inside.

...

Where the fuck is everyone? I notice Blake in the office talking to that girl. Even out here I can see how uncomfortable she is. I yank the door open. "The fuck are you doing?" I've been written up two times this week alone for my mouth in front of customers, but this doesn't fucking sit right with me, and luckily, Tony wasn't around to hear it. I slam the office door behind Blake. "Fuck is wrong with you? She's a kid."

"You see the lips on her?" He pulls some of the blinds down to get another look.

I shove him to the side. "Get over there and finish that Roadster."

"Nah, I'm clocked out for the night. Just wanted to see if she was down or if I'm going to the club tonight."

"You sick fuck," I grimace.

...

"Time," Tony shouts impatient to leave.

Shit. "I need about another hour."

"No overtime, let's go."

"So what do I tell her? We're in the middle of fucksville."

"Not my fucking problem. This ain't a fucking day care. Tell her to call grandma, then close the shop up behind her." He tosses his keys on the workbench. "Come on, I wanna see you punch out."

I punch out my card and chuck it back into the bin.

"See you at the club."

I'll never understand why the fuck they always say that shit. Like I want to see these two fuckwits while I'm jerking off to some peep show. I tug down the blinds and take a look at that girl inside the office.

She's got two books on her lap and a note pad she's writing in.

I let go of the blinds and rub my brow. I'm not a compassionate person, and let's face it. She ain't coming home with me, that's for damn sure. Girls like that don't want anything to do with guys like me. I could shove her out in the cold, but then… fuck. You pathetic motherfucker.

...

"Excuse me?"

"Huh?" I'm only partially paying attention, and drop the bolt I need. Shit!

"There's no soap in the receptacle."

There's a soap dispenser in the bathroom? "Don't piss on your hands then."

She's a complete fucking deadpan. "There's no toilet paper, either."

Fuck, I hate working on cars. I'd rather a swift kick to the dick.

"Please," her mousy voice begs.

Goddammit. I dig around on Tim's bench and find his cache of fast food napkins. "You're on your own with the soap, kid."

"I'm not a child."

"Are you even old enough to have a license?"

"Yes."

"Yeah? How old are you?"

"Ss- sixteen."

"You don't sound too motherfucking sure about that."

"I am certain."

I grunt displeased and go back to her car. That's a legal age, right? No, Negan, no! Keep that dick in your pants. Here you are bitching at Blake for the same goddamn thing.

...

I go to pull her spare tire from her trunk and notice a cheerleading uniform. You've gotta be fucking kidding me. Seriously? I slam the trunk. "What?"

"I left my hand sanitizer in the restroom until you are able to restock."

Yeah… I'll get right fucking on that. "Didn't you have a book or something you were reading?"

"I have homework."

"Go sit on that work bench and be a good little girl until I'm done here."

"I'm always a good girl."

Fucking shame. Shit. What's wrong with me?

...

I'll be the first to admit that I am fucking full of myself, but I know this girl keeps watching me. I'd even be willing to believe she was interested in what I'm doing if it wasn't for the fact I've seen her eyes go to my ass twice. I don't even have an ass, and I sure don't have one in these pants. Too bad for her she didn't catch me when I was wearing my coveralls. I tie the top portion off around my waist, leaving me in a wife beater. Okay, I wanna see something, and despite my better judgement, drop one of my more expensive tools on the ground to pick it up. I glance at the reflective mirror in the corner of the shop. Just as I suspected, her big blues lock on my ass. I'm so used to paying for pussy that I can't believe some girl would check me out. Naturally, she'd be sixteen. I mean, just my fucking luck.

...

She hands me her credit card.

Rather, _Graham Kennedy's_ credit card. I look the plastic over, then down at the card machine intimidated. Uh. How the fuck does this thing work? "Here, fill this out." My greasy fingers slide the paperwork across the table. Every number I punch on this goddamn thing keeps telling me invalid. Fuck it, I can't figure it out.

"Here, Sir."

Jesus Christ, don't call me Sir. I return the card to her tiny hands. Now, I'm a big son of a bitch to begin with, but this girl is fucking little. I'm sitting in the chair and we're the same height.

"Receipt?" Her snobbish tone is more of a demand than a question.

Receipt for what? I didn't charge you. Fuck. Where's that book of his at? I feel like a fumbling idiot, and it doesn't help that she's watching with precision on everything that I do. I make up some bullshit and rip half of it when pulling it from the book. "Here." I hand her the two greasy pieces.

She's not good at hiding the disgust on her face.

"Try not to hit anything on the way out."

Her eyes roll skyward.

"It was a joke. Like funny haha." Maybe that word isn't in her vocabulary which I find her choice of words to be rather fucking annoying. 'May I be of assistance?' The fuck is that shit? Yeah, you can assist me getting rid of this big fat fucking chubby you left me with. The fuck is she waiting for? Me to open the door? We'll sit here all goddamn night. Now… I've seen some shit in my day, but this girl actually takes one of the coffee filters and uses it to twist the door knob. Jesus Christ, one of **those** anal handwashing fucks. "That receipt is probably dirtier," I chuckle and add to her further annoyance.

...

"Sir?"

She startles me as I drop the damn book on the floor. "Fuck, I thought you left!"

"No, I'm still here."

"Obviously. What the fuck do you want?"

"Thank you."

"Oh." I didn't expect that. It feels good being thanked. "You're welcome, and, uh. Sorry for swearing and shit." I don't know why I tell her my name, but I do.

"I know your name."

"How?"

"Your breast pocket."

"My what?" Right. I press my hand to the name tag embroidered on my shirt. "It's late. I'm tired."

She clicks open her purse and pulls out several twenties, setting them on the desk but not before she annoyingly aligns them with the corner of the desk.

"You already paid me."

"That's for you. I watched you punch your ticket, which means you stayed and worked off the clock for me. I appreciate that as I would not have a way home without my vehicle."

We ain't allowed to take tips, but fuck it. I stuff the bills in my pocket. "You better get home now before your parents start to worry."

Her somber blue eyes shift to the side some before she leaves the office.

I turn the chair a bit and watch her out of the window.

She still seems hesitant to leave.

Damn, it's almost midnight, kid. Please get in the fucking car. I look her job ticket over. $896.23. Fuck. Tony is going to be pissed. I pull out my wallet, and thumb through my money. Guess it is what it is. I'll just spend it on strippers, smokes, and whisky anyhow. Jesus Christ, now what the fuck does she want?

Her top teeth sink into that pouty rogue bottom lip.

Now I see what Blake was talking about.

"There's blood on my vehicle."

"Yeah. Cut the dick out of myself on that barbed wire you ran over. Thought I got it all though."

"May I?"

I wheel the chair over, stretching my hands out. "You studying to be a nurse?"

"I don't understand your question. This is basic human comprehension. You're going to get an infection. Especially, since there's no soap in the restroom."

She's actually almost too annoying to want to fuck, not that I'd turn her down. Christ, she smells fucking good. This is fucking awkward. I shouldn't be having these feelings. It ain't right. Her skin touching mine sends me into a frenzy.

"There. Goodnight."

I don't respond, and watch her to her car. You don't fire one off at work. It's just one of those things you don't fucking do, but I have a solution for that.

...

"Hey, Baby," Joanna smiles, sitting on my lap. "What's wrong? You get fired?"

"This, uh. This fucking girl that came in the shop today. I can't get her out of my head."

Joanna runs her hands up my chest. "She turn you down?"

"No." I remove her hands because I can't stand being touched. "Did you hear what I said? A girl. She's just a kid."

"As long as it's consensual, what does age even matter?"

"I dunno, look, fuck it. It doesn't matter. I won't see her again."

"Wanna role play? I'll let you call out her name for an extra fifty."

"Your titties are way too big," I smirk as my greedy hands slip under her sequin bra.

"Just a blow job then?"

"Yeah." I reach into my pocket and pull out the money that girl gave me.

"This is one eighty."

"Then that's eighty more than you should have." I pull myself from my pants. "Don't neglect my balls."

"Candy," Joanna calls. "She's got small tits. You can play with those."

"Two against one? I like those fucking odds." Joanna always has the intention of sucking my dick, but I rarely go without shooting a load in her. She says she likes how wide my cock is. I ain't complaining. Fucking is actually against the rules here, but the fear of getting caught makes it even better.

"Stop," Joanna tells Candy, pulling her back by the shoulder. "He doesn't kiss."

"You two kiss each other," I grin. God, I love depravity.

* * *

"No," I gripe. It doesn't matter how many fucking times I tell them no, they still fucking ask. Like I'm going to change my mind after three years.

They all pile in my bosses truck and start for the burger joint up the street.

I can't fucking eat processed shit like that. Plus, I like my alone time to sit in complete silence. Though, I would have stayed behind even if I did eat shit like that because after much thought, and knowing this is completely unpro-fucking-fessional and against the rules, I dig through my boss's paperwork looking for that job ticket.

…

I push my mushroom quinoa around with my fork, staring at the copy I made as I wrestle the voices in my head. Just fucking do it already! You already went through this much trouble. "Alice Kennedy." Oh. That card must have been her father's. I wonder how daddy's going to feel when I show up in, "Charlottesville, Virginia?" Fuck me…


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck. It always makes for a long day when customers are already waiting outside the shop before it even opens. I'm early, and these fucks still managed to get here before me.

"Deal with them," Tony tells me.

"Tim needs the work. I've got a complete rebuild."

"Tim," Tony shouts.

I don't know how Tony is that riled up already. Fucker is going to have a heart attack one of these days. Hopefully, when he croaks, he leaves me the shop.

...

"I specifically asked for your assistance, Sir."

I close my toolbox. That irritating dialect. Her. I glance over my shoulder. More pearls and high heel bullshit. "Tim's a good mechanic."

"I'm familiar with you."

I start to laugh. "That why you drove two hours to some shit hole in the wall?"

"Yes."

Sure it wasn't my ass? "I've got a few bikes ahead of yours. Nothing personal, or I would."

"It's not my bike. I dislike riding. Anyway, I should have phoned ahead and made an appointment. My apologies for pressing the issue."

Guess she ain't hopping on the back of mine anytime soon. "Whose bike is it?"

"My father's."

Yeah, I sure as fuck ain't touching that. I can see the displeasure on his face from across the lot. Actually, he's got that dopey ass look like she gives. I squat down and start to loosen these screws. "Customers aren't allowed in the garage. Thought you were a good little girl? Followed the rules and shit."

"There's no sign. Am I distracting you from your task?"

"Why do you fucking talk like that? You one of those smart fucker kids?"

"I dislike when you refer to me as a child."

Oh, you wanna be treated like a woman now do you?

"Why do you choose to use such filthy language?"

"Because I'm a filthy motherfucker," I grin devilishly.

"You don't strike me as the depraved kind."

"Well, you don't know what I spent your tip on last night."

"Did it go towards my bill?"

My eyes shift to hers. "Figured that out, huh?"

"Lies always come back to haunt you."

"I musta done something wrong with the machine," I flush, hoping she can't see through this one.

"Let me reimburse your money."

"I rarely do things to look cool. Why don't you just fucking drop it?"

"May I make it up to you another way?"

Is. Did she just? What? Do not ask her if she wants to fuck, Negan. Keep your goddamn filthy fucking mouth shut. "What did you have in mind?"

"I'm uncertain of the kind of assistance you require."

Okay. I'm done with this fuckery. This ain't fucking right. She's sixteen! I press my hand to the leather seat as it shifts under my fingers and lean over, getting right in her face.

Her cheeks start to redden.

"Why don't you get the **fuck** out of my way," I growl. " **That** is how you can assist me." I snatch my torque wrench from the work bench behind her as it startles her.

She swallows hard. "Y- yes, Sir."

My eyes follow her out of the garage. Good riddance.

* * *

I yawn, situating my balls as I wait for the coffee in the office to brew. Fuck I'm tired. Joanna didn't show up to the club last night, so I went looking for her. Turns out that piece of shit ex of hers is harassing her again. Needless to say, he won't be bothering her anymore, and I was rewarded generously for my services.

"Incompetent fool!"

The hell? I peer out the window to see Graham yelling at Tim.

"This is a forty-nine thousand dollar bike. Where's your manager?"

Tim comes in the office wide eyed. "Will you deal with him?"

"Fuck no I ain't dealing with him. Where's Tony?"

"He's on that delivery."

"Did you fuck something up?"

"Not exactly."

"Not exactly? No wonder he's pissed. Go out there and fix it. Don't fuck this up. That prick is loaded."

"Fuck," Tim grunts, slamming the office door behind him.

I sip my coffee as my mood improves watching this Graham fuck. Goddamn, he's fucking wound up over this. Add him to my list of reasons why I shouldn't fuck Alice. The argument disappointingly deflates after several minutes.

"Thank Christ," Tim mutters.

"So what happened?"

"He's going out of town. Says it needs to be fixed, then wants me to personally deliver it."

"Sucks for you."

"Fuck him, I ain't doing that shit."

"Sure, let Tony do it. He'll like that."

"This is bullshit. My kid has a game tomorrow."

"You said he's going out of town. Take it by there on Sunday."

"I'm going to push it in a lake. Fucking dickhead."

"Deal with that new mechanic Blake and I'll consider delivering it for you."

"I don't really know which one is worse."

Fuck, he's right about that.

* * *

I was all set to make the delivery, but Graham shows up. Or rather, Graham's truck showed up. I watch Tim load the bike onto the trailer as Alice pays Tony. There's a redhead in the front seat of the truck with her feet up on the dashboard. I lose interest and turn back to Alice. Part of me wonders if she got dressed up just to come here, or that's just the type of person she is. I thought about her last night, or rather, I fired one off to her in the shower, and then again this morning. My eyes follow her to the trailer.

She starts to tighten the straps to keep the motorcycle down.

"Let me help you with that," I offer.

She leans in close, mocking me the other day. "Why don't you get out of my way?"

"What's the matter? Can't say the word fuck? Daddy not let you swear?" My eyes widen when I feel the sting of her hand across my cheek. I can't fucking believe this bitch just hit me! "Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you have any idea who you're threatening?"

A quick breath escapes between her lips. "I'm not threatened by you."

"Bullshit."

"Why would I interrogate someone that knows my address, and is also aware that my father is away on business? I tried to defend you when he said you were all incompetent, but I see he's right. Now step away from the trailer or I will run you over. That, unlike yours, is not an empty threat."

I stand there with my mouth wide open long after she's left. What in the **fuck** just happened?

* * *

"Mistletoe," Joanna giggles.

I grab the fucking thing and put it right over my cock.

"Awww, not even a little peck?"

"I got your pecker right here. It ain't little though."

"You're not as funny as you think you are."

"I got you something. Merry fucking Christmas." Joanna loves sweets. I don't know where the bitch puts it, but she's constantly eating.

"Thank you," she beams. "Why don't I take you home with me and give you your gift?"

"Can we take one of them home with us, too?" I point to the other girls.

"No! Come on, can't it just be us tonight?"

"I don't know… you know how I get about that shit."

"Take me out to eat, at least?"

"If we take one of them home with us you can eat all you want," I snicker and wait for her to punch me. "Come on, wait, Bunny." I grab her wrist when she tries to get off my lap. "What do you want from me? I pay you for sex. That's how this fucking works. I don't want all the bullshit that comes with it. I just wanna blow my load and go the fuck to sleep."

"Don't expect any help from me."

"What-the-fuck-ever," I gripe, leaving the strip club.

* * *

After a week of trying to talk myself out of this shit, I take the turn into Charlottesville. Figured maybe I'd go to the football game tonight. This is fucking crazy, I know it is.

"Twelve dollars," the woman at the ticket booth says.

This stadium is fucking loud, and the game hasn't even started. Shit. This place doesn't serve alcohol. I thought sports and alcohol went together? Beer, at least.

"Three dollars."

"For bottled fucking water?" I clear my throat when I remember I'm in a public place with children. "Here." Jesus Christ. What the fuck am I doing here?

"Sir, help support the Black Knight's JR varsity and varsity cheerleading!"

It's one expense I don't mind paying. As I walk to the bleachers, I flip through the thing and find a picture of Alice. I rip it from the calendar and chuck the rest of it into the metal barrel trashcan before finding my seat. Shit. My ass might fall asleep from this cold metal. Damn, I'm bored. I can't fucking drink. I can't fucking smoke. I can't even fucking swear. Oh, good. Here comes some skirts. I scoot to the edge of my seat, and narrow my eyes as I watch this fuckshow. It's no surprise, she's the shortest one on the team. Heh, even though the whole purpose is to be jaunty and over the top, Alice is still as stoic as ever. My smile soon fades because when Alice does her first backflip, I leave. I feel like a goddamn pervert. Showing up at the game like some fucking degenerate. Fuck this.

* * *

It should be no fucking surprise, my numb freezing cold ass was right back on that metal benched seat at the next home game. There's tons of older guys here. There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing.

"Alice," one of the high school punks starts shouting, and laughing with his friends. They all duck down in some pathetic attempt to look under her skirt when Alice is lifted up by the other girls.

My knuckles pop from the fists I'm making. Do not fucking punch this kid. You will go to fucking jail, Negan. It turns out, I'm not the only person that doesn't appreciate the comments this kid is making.

Some redhead spins around on the bench. "That's my sister, you bitch! You better watch the way you talk to her! Oh, what, you wanna go? I'm right fuckin' here!" I watch Alice's sister jump across two rows of bleachers, slugging this guy so hard he falls backwards and down in between the walkway. "Pussy!"

I let out a snicker. She was that redhead in the truck the day Alice came to get the bike. Good. Fuck him. And nice right hook.

* * *

Alice wasn't at the next home game. Kinda pissed me off to drive two fucking hours for nothing. In fact, this entire thing is fucking stupid. I need to say something, instead of being this creep in the bleachers. So, of course, she isn't at the next home game, either. As I start to leave, I notice the stadium gets quiet. I've never heard this stadium quiet. The cheerleaders join the players on the field and take a knee. I get my answer where Alice is, and bolt from the stadium. Three hospitals and two more hours later, I finally find her. Or rather, find Alice's sister and her father. The doctor is talking with them.

"Graham, Alice has cancer."

What? Cancer?

"We can go about this two ways. The first option is treatment. Or, we can operate."

"But… if you operate, she can't have children," her sister panics.

"Yes, but it stops the cancer from spreading."

"I don't want her going through chemotherapy."

"Daddy? What are you sayin'?"

"Charline, lower your voice. You're making a spectacle."

"Fuck you," she cries, running into Alice's room.

I can't deal with this fucking shit, and run as fast from that hospital as I fucking can.

* * *

"What's wrong?"

I grunt and push Joanna's head back down. "Nothing."

She bites my foreskin.

"Ow, fuck! Okay! That girl I've been stalking like some degenerate has cancer."

Joanna pops me from her mouth. "Jesus Christ, Negan."

"What? I don't have the cancer. Quit stopping, you know I fucking hate that shit!"

"You're so full of shit acting like you don't give a fuck about her. You're still wearing your clothes from the garage. **Yesterday's** clothing."

"I got a lot on my fucking mind, okay? Now are you going to suck my dick or what? I fucking paid you."

Joanna fishes the money out of her bra. "Now you didn't. Go fucking see her, Negan." She throws my leather jacket at my head before leaving me limp dick and all.

...

"I'm looking for Alice Kennedy."

"Room 217."

I take a step back from Alice's room when I see her sister talking with her and wait outside so I can listen in on the conversation.

"Stop this."

"Aren't you sad?"

"I'm indifferent."

"Indifferent. Fuckin' shocker."

"Watch your mouth, Charline. You will not use that language around me."

"I hate how you just act like this isn't a big deal. Like you're entire life hasn't just changed."

"I don't understand where your extreme emotion comes from."

"It's called being human. Somethin' you and daddy clearly didn't get the memo on."

There's a long silence between the two, and I thought her sister had left until she speaks again.

"Can I go stay with Anna?"

"I don't know, can you?"

There's a heavy winded sigh that leaves her sister's mouth. "May I go stay with Anna for the weekend?"

"Yes. I will call you once I return home."

"I love you." She gives Alice a kiss then hurries from the room.

I pretend to be looking at the hospital billboard as her sister passes me by. There's a slight hesitation before I go inside the room. Fuck it, you're already here.

Alice's eyes fill with panic, even though she'd never admit it. "Seems I've underestimated you."

"Relax. I ain't here to hurt you. Besides," I pull up a chair next to her bed, "you look pretty shitty to me."

"I don't feel well."

"Here, I got you something." I set the toy motorcycle I purchased from the gift shop on the bed.

"Thank you." Her small fingers pull the toy closer.

"Don't thank me. It's a joke."

"Like funny haha?"

"Fucking smart ass."

Her brow furrows in disapproval, but leaves when I give her the book I got as well.

"I picked one with a boring looking cover. Figured the less pictures of people jerking each other off in the rain, the better."

"Yes, excellent choice. I dislike romance novels."

"What do you like?"

"Horror."

"Yeah, well, you are straight out of a fucking nightmare."

"I also enjoy science fiction."

"You only hear what you wanna hear, huh?"

"Yes."

"Your cancer all gone?"

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard the doctor telling your dad." That doesn't give her any more insight. "Look, the truth is, I've been coming to the football games the last few weeks to watch you cheer. Before the game the other day, they did a prayer circle for you so I rushed here."

"I thought you disliked me."

"I have a pretty high tolerance for your annoyances for some reason which is fucking rare because if anyone ever talked to me the way that you did I'd break their goddamn jaw."

"I rather enjoy the way you let me speak to you because, truthfully, you intimidate me."

"6 foot 7 will do that."

"It's not your height, it's your demeanor."

"You trying to say I'm a dick?"

"Yes."

"Well, fuck you, too."

"I, too, seem to have a high tolerance for your annoyances."

I start to laugh, and not just chuckle, but really fucking laugh. Christ, it's probably been twenty years since I've laughed.

She's as deadpan as ever.

"I ain't seen your dad around here today," I pry.

"He's a miner, and works long hours."

"Mining? Fucking where?"

"We moved from West Virginia when I was a child. He falsifies his work documents so he is able to stay employed with the company and travels there for several weeks at a time."

"I don't really give a shit to be honest. Guess I just want to know if he's lurking around here somewhere."

"My father does not stick his nose in my affairs."

"Well, he sure did stick his nose in this whole decision for you to have surgery."

"It was the logical decision."

The nurse lightly knocks on the door before coming in. "Are you hungry, dear?"

Alice shakes her head no.

"You're going to need to try and eat something." She sets a tray down for Alice.

If that food is anything like it smells, no wonder she ain't hungry. "Here, I'll help you eat." I think this shit is jambalaya. She's lucky it ain't made with filthy swine like it usually is.

Alice is sluggish to eat.

"You should probably sit up before you choke." I roll my eyes when she starts to cough. "I told you so."

She presses her fingers to her throat as her big eyes fill with concern. "What is that?"

"Jambalaya. I could go down the street and get you something if you want- whoa, what the fuck?" I cock my head as her cheeks start to become flush. "Uh… nurse," I yell, when her left eye swells shut. "Hey!" I bump into the tray table running from the room. "Hey," I call again. "Help me! Someone help she's choking!"

* * *

 **A/N Okay, I know I said I'd be slow to update, but I was just really excited about this. There's a link on my profile so you can see all the OC's. Let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated :) Thank you so much, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

I've never seen anything like this and the more staff that starts to pour in her room the more I find myself becoming a little worried.

"Sir, you'll need to step out."

"Like hell I'm stepping out!" They keep talking about how she's going into shock. Wait a second. That shit had shrimp in it. Is she allergic to shrimp? When my suspicion turns out to be correct, my worry turns into blinding rage. Are you motherfucking fucking me? A goddamn hospital that doesn't fucking know she's allergic to shellfish? This turns into the longest goddamn night of my life as I watch this poor girl try and hang onto hers. I hover over the nurses, watching everything they do with hostility. What if they fucking hurt her even more? This is their fucking fault to begin with! I can't grind my teeth any harder. When they finally give Alice the clear, I lose my fucking shit. "I wanna speak to the fucking supervisor, now! This is bullshit! **Now** ," I bellow, kicking my chair across the floor.

"Yes, Sir," the nurse cowers as she runs for the door.

I lose my scowl when I look over my shoulder to see Alice sobbing. Her poor fucking eyes, and skin. "No, no," I tell her when she tries to take off the oxygen mask. "Leave it on, okay?" I run my fingers through her damp sweaty hair. The swelling finally goes down in her face after about an hour, but she is still in pain. "You gotta eat something."

"I'm not famished."

"I know you're not. But just something to snack on."

The hospital's supervisor casually strolls into the room. "Is there a problem?"

I grab this prick by the scruff of his neck. "You fucking see her face? I said look, motherfucker! She almost died because your staff is too fucking incompetent to see on the chart she has food allergies."

"I- I'm sorry," he snivels.

"Yeah, you're going to be real motherfucking sorry, real motherfucking soon. Now, ask her what she wants to eat!"

"W- what do you... you want to e- eat?"

"Pizza."

I pull him away from her bed, dragging him across the room. "Get her pizza, now!" He's tossed from the room like a rag doll. You know… I should have fucking gone to jail that night, but I didn't, and Alice is brought the biggest fucking pizza I have ever seen in my life. I fold my arms as my left eye twitches. "Ask her if she needs anything else!"

"D- do you need… do you… need anything else?"

"Orange soda, please." Alice's eyes light up when he brings it back for her. "Thank you."

"Good. She's smiling. Now get the **fuck** out of here."

Her brow furrows.

"What's wrong? Is it not the right kind?"

"No one has ever taken up for me like you just did."

"Don't worry about shit like that, Alice. You just enjoy your food."

Miss 'I ain't hungry' ended up eating that entire fucking pizza by herself.

Shit. This could have been really bad. I mean, it was bad but she could be fucking dead right now.

* * *

Alice sleeps most of Sunday.

Fuck, I'm exhausted. But I don't want to wake her, nor do I want to just fucking leave.

She curls her fingers around mine.

"The fuck?" I sling her arm away, and something in me just snaps. "Don't fucking touch me. Ever. Unless I allow it. Do you understand me?"

"I-"

"I don't want your bullshit apology. I want a yes or no goddamn answer. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." She stares back at me owl eyed.

I rise from the creaky chair and leave her room, starting for the smoking area. There's a seat away from everyone, but someone still manages to start up a fucking conversation. "What?" I snap to the question they've asked twice I'm trying to ignore.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

I stuff the cigarette between my lips, before yanking it back out when she starts talking about the goddamn weather again. Christ, I took Alice's silence for granted. "Could you possibly, oh, I dunno, shut the fuck up?"

It startles her as she abandons her seat.

Alright, I won't fucking deny I'm a dickhead, but why do people always look at me like I'm the asshole? Just because I don't want to make small talk about the fucking weather? I don't even light the cigarette before I toss it to the pavement. Fuck, I don't know why I even care. Maybe it's just never really bothered me until Alice. Just like tonight when I yelled at her for something she couldn't possibly know. Fuck. Fuck!

...

"I thought..." Alice stares at my fingers tangled with hers when she wakes.

"Look, I don't like all that touchy feely fuckery. It bothers the fuck out of me."

"Why is your hand intertwined with mine?"

"Guess I figured it was punishment for treating you like shit."

"Truthfully, I've never put my hands on another person. I find affection to be awkward, and somewhat pointless."

"You know, you're alright, Wonderland."

She rolls her eyes skyward. "How original, an Alice in Wonderland comparison. That entire story is nonsense. Alice made it clear her disdain for books without pictures. I can assure you I'm quite the opposite. Plus, she's a cry baby."

"I wouldn't know, I've never seen the shit."

"I've only read the book. I dislike film immensely."

"You serious?"

"Yes."

I let out a breathed laugh. "I hate movies, too. I thought I was the only one."

"I notice your attention has been focused on the clock." She tightens her grip. "Will you stay longer?"

"I got work in the morning."

"Please. I will scoot over."

"One, that fucking bed ain't holding the both of us. Two, I sleep alone, which if I leave now, I can get five hours' worth." I pry her little fingers off mine. "You, uh. Well. Never mind. Take care of yourself."

Her eyes sink as she nods her head.

There was this small part that wanted to apologize for not staying, but damn, I had been there since Saturday afternoon. So is it any wonder why I'm sitting idle at the stop sign? "Goddammit," I sigh.

...

She rolls over surprised, wiping her tears away when I slide next to her.

"For someone that doesn't cry, you've done it twice in the last 12 hours."

"For someone who dislikes affection, you're quite close, nor is this the first-"

"Shut the fuck up, Wonderland," I laugh, flinging my jacket over the chair. I take up all of the fucking bed, but she didn't seem to mind her limited space. At least it's fucking cool in here. There's a Choppers marathon on that I watch until 4 am, then some bullshit infomercial starts. I nudge her awake. "I need to go, move your arm."

"Will you be back tonight?"

"No. I gotta get some fucking sleep. I'll call you in a couple days to check on you." Fuck, I am so motherfucking tired I almost wreck twice on the way to the shop.

"You're late."

There's no excuses for me being late. I'm never late. If I'm not at least thirty minutes early, it fucks my day up.

"And you're wearing Friday's clothes. What you do in your personal life is your business, but don't let it affect my business. Go home, then come back tomorrow when you can get your shit together."

Losing an entire day's pay is going to royally fuck me, but what fucking choice do I have?

...

I pull my watch off my nightstand as my eyes adjust to the light. I only slept a few hours. Guess I could always go back to the hospital. Have some fucking balls this time and don't let her sucker you into staying with her. Hmm. Where's my goddamn jacket? My cigarettes are in the pocket. Fuck me, I left it at that fucking hospital. I love that goddamn jacket. It better still fucking be there…

...

I cock my head when I walk into Alice's room. My jacket is tucked in her arms.

The nurse comes in and gives her something in her IV.

"What's that?"

"For the pain. Today was really hard for her."

"Are you sure that's fucking pain medication? Because you tried to feed her that goddamn fish the other day and it almost fucking killed her. Oh, I'm sorry, did I hurt your fucking feelings? Did you almost die? This hospital is a fucking joke." I know this bitch wanted to say something back, but she just gives me a rigid cold stare. You know, this world will fuck you and not think twice about it if you let it. I learned that at an early age. More people need to be called out on their bullshit, so shit like this won't fucking happen. I watch protectively over Alice until this nurse is done, then plop down in the chair.

Her eyes spring open. "You said you weren't coming today."

Heh, she said coming. I snap out of it. "That why you're holding my jacket?"

"It smells like you."

"Pff, that thing fucking stinks."

"There are parts that are unpleasant, but there's a faint smell around the collar."

"Why are you smelling my jacket?"

"I'm uncertain."

"You snoop around in my pockets?"

"No."

I actually believe her, which is rare because I don't trust anyone. "This is kinda fucking crazy. I don't even know you."

"I'm not that interesting."

"That's my line." When she gestures the jacket back, I shake my head side to side. "I remember the day I got that fucking thing. It was the first time I had bought something for myself. Not the five finger discount, either."

"It's rewarding."

"What do you fucking know about rewarding? Swiping daddy's credit card doesn't count."

"Is that an insult? It's ineffective because it's an ignorant assumption about my character. I am compensated for looking after my sister while my father is on business. I also do a number of odd jobs as an alternative source of income. The credit card is in his name because I am not of age to have one in my own. Anymore assumptions I may help you with?"

"How do you fucking have the time to go to school, and raise your sister, and do cheerleading, on top of having a job? Shit, I can barely find time to jerk it and shower."

"I am disciplined. I must be."

"No shit." I can see the stack of books and homework on the end table.

"Hey," someone interrupts.

I turn my attention to one of the football players holding a bouquet of flowers. What the fuck is she going to do with fucking flowers?

"I got you a book to read," he smiles.

This cocksucker. There's the number 69 on his letterman jacket. What a fucking punk. I narrow my eyes when I see the cover. People kissing in the rain. Idiot. He doesn't even know her.

"Who's this? Your dad?"

Good. He's threatened by me. "I'm Negan. Who the fuck are you?" I rise up, towering over this 6 foot 2 piece of shit. God, I love being a big motherfucker.

"Uh," he swallows hard, turning his attention down to Alice. "I'll, uh, talk to you later."

"Uh, bye now. Uh, don't come fucking back now," I shout down the hall mocking him. "What a fucking motherfucker." I return to my seat and drop those flowers in the trashcan. "What?"

Alice shakes her head at me.

"I'm just saying, if he fucking liked you, he would have brought you a pizza or some shit. What's next? Some cardboard heart with chocolates? Idiot." I set my feet on the bed and flip on the tv. "Don't fucking laugh at me, Wonderland. You know I'm fucking right."

"I dislike the boys at my school."

"Yeah? You into dirty old mechanics?"

"Your hands are clean today."

"I ain't talking about dirty hands." I raise my eyebrows up and down.

She smiles briefly before it's covered up by my jacket as she nestles close to it.

* * *

I sleep through lunch, and twenty five minutes past that. Shit!

"Thought I gave you yesterday off to get your shit together?"

"I know."

"You're a goddamn good mechanic, but you're replaceable. Remember that the next time you sleep through your shift."

"Yes, Sir." I know a lot of people would think, what an asshole, but I take this shit seriously. I'm here to do a job, not fuck around. If I owned a business, I'd expect my people to have their shit together. To pull their goddamn weight. I have to stop all this shit. What am I even doing? Fuck, I knew I should have got my jacket.

...

I have a seat in Tony's office and pick up the phone. I'm lucky there's a phone book for Virginia, and find the number to the hospital. "Room 217."

"One moment."

It's no wonder I was transferred to the wrong goddamn room three times. That fucking hospital, I swear to Christ.

"Yes?"

My lip tugs upward. There's that little stoic voice. "It's Negan." Her tone perks up, well, I guess that's a bad analogy. More like, she loses that dry 'why are you fucking wasting my time' tone. Fuck, it kinda makes this call all the more difficult. "I'm sorry I didn't come see you last night, but I gotta put my work before you. I could lose my job."

She takes it rather well. "I apologize for putting you in that position."

"Is your father home yet?"

"No, two more weeks."

"I don't like you having to be in that goddamn hospital by yourself."

"It is what it is."

"You're fucking strong, okay? Remember that. You already beat cancer. Just hang in there a little longer."

"..."

"Are you crying?"

"Yes."

"Thought you weren't like Alice?"

"You bring it out in me."

"That's a fucking terrible thing to say."

"It's meant as a compliment. Since I am impassive and stoic."

"Yeah." I grin against the receiver. "Go back to sleep, okay, Wonderland?"

"Very well."

I hang the phone up as Tony startles me. "I was on break. I swear it wasn't company time."

"Who has cancer?"

"...No one."

"You should have told me. Take some time off."

"And do what? Watch her lay in that bed and suffer? No. I have too much fucking work."

"Well, they'll get done when they get done. And watch your fucking mouth."

I ignore him and go back to work. Am I making the wrong decision? No. She's fine, Negan. You're over-fucking-reacting. I slice my goddamn arm open making some careless fucking mistake. I won't allow myself to get close to someone else again. Not after **her**. I just won't fucking do it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know it's been a while since I've updated this but the updates will be more frequent now.**

* * *

Alice was released on a Friday afternoon. I usually trade in my vacation for cash at the end of the year, but I took the afternoon off to be with her. She couldn't ride on my motorcycle so, after a long debate, I am given directions to her house to fetch her car as she puts it. **Fetch**. The shit that comes out of this woman's mouth. I hate being in the car much less driving one. I'm too goddamn big. Guess we're about to see. Fuck. This car is fucking... holy fuck. I didn't hit my head once! Well, fuck me. I can get used to this. And the looks that I get? Shit, this is fucking nice. This thing has a fucking tv built into the dashboard, but it's only showing these weird lines on it that seem to be moving with the car. A car honks several times as I swerve not to hit it. Fuck, I need to pay attention to the goddamn road. I don't even want to know what it would cost to repair this shit. Thankfully, I don't have to find out. "The hell are you wearing?" I'm used to seeing her in a skirt or dress.

"Sleepwear."

"I sleep naked. You should try it some time." Oh, fuck, my goddamn mouth is on autopilot.

"That's not even..." She heaves a heavy sigh and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Did you retrieve my vehicle?"

That's what it was. Retrieve my vehicle. Same fucking difference I guess. "Yes your fucking majesty."

"You offered your assistance."

"I wish I hadn't." That's a lie. The truth is, I like the bitching back and forth because I don't feel like I have to hide who I am. Well, except for my philandering, but I'm sure that's a goddamn time bomb waiting to go off.

"I'd like to leave, please."

"You're the one jerking the dog. I've been ready to leave." She has the best posture I've ever seen as I wheel her through the hospital. "Whoa," I laugh, when she starts to walk around to the driver's side. "You ain't driving."

"How will I get home?"

"I'll drive you."

"I do not require your assistance."

"Look. I'm going to fucking drive you and you're going to sit there and shut up." Guess she has the shutting up part down. She actually responds pretty well to me ordering her around. You got much to eat at your place?" I look over at her when she doesn't respond. "I'm talking to you."

"Your instructions were clear to cease any communication."

"My instructions, huh? Since when in the fucking history of men and women has a woman ever listened to a man?"

"You're annoying me."

" **I'm** annoying **you**?" I bellow out a laugh.

She's a complete deadpan as usual.

"If no one has been at your house, what are you going to eat?"

"I am uncertain."

"Where's a grocery store around here?"

"There's one on 5th street."

"You act like I know where the fuck I am."

"Use the GPS. I'd like to rest my eyes."

The fuck is GPS? "Hey, wake up. Can you talk to me in fucking English?"

I'm given a sigh before her small finger extends outward to the TV.

Oh... so it's not a TV. Holy fuck, it's like the future or some shit telling me what way to go. "I see why you like this grocery store. It's right by the pizza place." It's actually really nice out here. I sure as fuck wasn't looking over my shoulder waiting for a fight. "I'll be back." It should be no fucking surprise Alice wasn't going to wait around in the car for me. "They don't have any wheel chairs, so you'll just have to sit in the cart."

"That's against the rules."

"Do you really think anyone is going to fuck with me?"

Her cheeks redden as she laughs softly. "Very well."

I set my jacket down in the bottom of the cart and let her sit on top of it, although she ends up wearing it instead.

She tilts her head back some. "Your scowl is more pronounced than usual."

"This place is a fucking shitshow. I mean, look at all these fucking sugary pastries and genetically modified fuckery."

Alice reaches for the day old discounted cake donuts, setting it in the cart with her.

Sick. This place is a fucking joke.

"Free sample?"

"I don't even know what the fuck that is," I respond repulsed to the clerk.

"It's deep fried cheesecake bites with raspberry dipping sauce."

"You should be a-fucking-shamed of yourself." I push the cart away from the lady so Alice can't get a sample. "Alice, you shouldn't eat this shit. You're young enough that you can train your body to eat the right way. Why are you fucking laughing? I'm being serious right now."

"I find it amusing that you're health conscious."

"Food ain't a fucking joke. This kind of shit can fucking kill you."

"The donuts stay," she says firmly when I try to take them from the cart.

Jesus Christ, this is going to be a long fucking shopping trip.

...

My eyes take in her room as I set her in the bed. Wow. This isn't what I expected at all.

"There's linens in the hallway closet so you can make up the couch. I wash them regularly in case of company."

"I've slept in a bathtub of my own vomit before. I think I'll manage without a pillow," I smirk.

"Very well."

"Do you need anything else?"

"Thank you for tending to me while I am unable-"

"Shut up with that shit, and you're welcome."

"Negan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't touch my donuts."

I shake my head and shut her door behind me. "Worried about fucking donuts," I laugh.

* * *

Alice has the widest stare I've ever fucking seen. I thought something was wrong at first. "Yep." I situate my balls. "Morning wood." I bury my face back in the crook of my elbow.

She covers my lower half with the blanket I've kicked on the floor.

I just fucking laugh. This girl is something fucking else. Wait a second... I sit up from the couch. "Why aren't you in the fucking bed?" I notice the bottle of water in her hand. "Alice, that's why I'm here."

"I called your name."

"Come here." I hoist her up and take her back to bed.

"Truthfully, I purposely set out to wake you, but became embarrassed by your situation."

I wouldn't have a situation if you'd let me slide- holy shit, man! Get it together! "Well, I'm awake, so what do you fucking want?"

"Will you read the book you purchased to me?"

"No goddamn way. I ain't a nanny."

"Will you prepare food?"

"That sugary fuckery you bought ain't food, but yeah. I'll make us actual food."

...

I notice some type of target thing out back. It doesn't look like it's for guns. It's pretty ratted to hell.

A girl screams, then hit's me over the head with a goddamn cast iron skillet.

"Oh my fucking god, why?" I moan, grabbing my bloody head.

"I will fuck you the fuck up- wait, you're the one from the bike shop." She tightens her grip on the pan. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

Shit, my fucking head. I point at the food on the counter.

"Who breaks into someone's house and fucking cooks?"

"Charline Kennedy, watch your mou-"

Charli is startled and smacks Alice with the pan as well.

"You fucking crazy bitch!"

"Oh, no, Alice! I'm sorry!"

Jesus Christ, this poor fucking girl makes it out of the hospital only to end up right back in it. "Alice, wake up."

"Is she fucking dead?!"

"No, she ain't fucking dead! Just knocked out." I take Alice to the couch and tell Charli to stay with her while I tend to the gash in the side of my head.

...

"The fuck are you two eating?" Charli asks while stuffing her open mouth with one of those cake donuts Alice picked out.

"I am unsure," Alice replies.

"It's tomato toast with macadamia ricotta."

"It looks disgusting. Besides, you're in great shape. You can eat like whatever the fuck you want."

"Language, Charline."

"I stay in shape because I eat healthy." Sure as fuck don't do anything else healthy with all the smoking and alcohol I consume. Or the ten cups of coffee I dump into my corpse every day.

"Well, then again, you **are** old."

"I'm not old! I'm thirty-three!"

"That's pretty fucking old. I bet your balls are all shriveled up."

"Charline Kennedy!"

"This is dumb, I'm leaving. Have fun jerking each other off," Charli says, swiping two more donuts and her coat before heading out the door.

"I apologize. I do not understand where she learns such filthy language."

"You're apologizing to me? Do you listen to anything that comes out of my mouth?"

"It doesn't make her choice in words any more acceptable."

"What do you want to do today, Wonderland?"

"I'm uncertain. It's unproductive to lay around all day."

Actually, I'll agree with her on that. Guess I really didn't think this far ahead. Neither of us watch movies. We're not one for small talk. What the fuck **are** we going to do all day?

"May we go to the Smithsonian?"

"That sounds boring as fuck, and you ain't leaving the house."

"Do you enjoy your job?"

And it begins… "Yeah. I do."

"Charline has a dirt bike that she can't seem to get running. Perhaps you could fix it while I read."

Oh… well… that doesn't sound so bad. Actually, it turned out to be a pretty goddamn good day. She read that entire fucking book even with all the times I caught her staring at me. On Sunday we did the same thing, except I worked on my bike for a bit. It had been such a long fucking time since I just got to relax like this. Kinda made it difficult to leave her come Sunday night, but I had to.

"When will I see you again?"

Her father is coming home Friday so I knew that meant it'd be a while. Maybe it was for the best. "You just worry about healing." Deflecting conversation seems to become more and more of a normal thing these days.


End file.
